The present application is directed to unique systems, apparatus, and methods involving an electric power generator driven by an internal combustion engine.
A generator set (genset) typically includes an electric power generator together with an internal combustion engine structured to mechanically drive the generator to produce electricity. Genset implementation varies greatly, including both mobile and stationary applications, primary and standby/backup power, controlled and uncontrolled environments, and the like. In many applications it is desired that the genset operate outdoors, being able to tolerate environmental extremes of temperature, humidity, precipitation, and the like. In most generator set applications a cooling fan is mounted to the engine and runs at a relatively low efficiency. Fan efficiency is low for several reasons, including the air inlet to the fan is partially blocked by the engine resulting in high pressure drops and the fans are required to be small because of packaging constraints resulting in a high fan sped. Furthermore, all cooling air flows through the radiator and engine compartment result in high air volume and high pressure drop which in turn increases the need for higher fan power. Accordingly, there remains an ongoing need for further contributions in this area of technology.